mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax Briggs/Moveset
Mortal Kombat II Special Moves *'Energy Wave:' Forward, Down, Back, High Kick. *'Ground Pound:' Hold Low Kick for 3 seconds, then release. *'Gotcha Grab:' Forward, Forward, Low Punch (Tap Low Punch for additional hits). *'Back Breaker:' Block (In air near opponent). *'Body Slam:' Throw, High Punch. Finishers *'Head Clap:' (Hold Low Punch), Forward, Forward, Forward, (Release Low Punch). (Close) *'Arm Rip:' Block, Block, Block, Block, Low Punch. (Sweep) *'Friendship:' (Can Block) Down, Down, Up, Up, Low Kick. *'Babality:' (Can Block) Down, Up, Down, Up, Low Kick. *'Stage Fatality:' (Can Block) Up, Up, Down, Low Kick. Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Special Moves *'Single Missile:' Back, Forward, High Punch. *'Double Missile:' Forward, Forward, Back, Back, High Punch. *'"Gotcha" Grab:' Forward, Forward, Low Punch. *'Back Breaker:' Block (In air near opponent). *'Body Slam:' Throw, High Punch. *'Ground Pound:' (Hold Low Punch) for 3 seconds (Release Low Punch). *'Dash Punch:' Forward, Forward, Low Kick. Finishers *'Slice 'em Up:' (Can Hold Block) Up, Up, Down, Forward, Up. (Close) *'Big Foot:' Run, Block, Run, Run, Low Kick. (Jump) *'Animality:' (Hold Low Punch) Forward, Forward, Down, Forward. (Close) *'Friendship:' Low Kick, Run, Run, Low Kick. *'Babality:' Down, Down, Down, Low Kick. (Jump) *'Stage Fatality:' Down, Forward, Down, Low Punch. (Close) *'Brutality:' High Punch, High Punch, High Punch, Block, Low Punch, High Punch, High Punch, High Punch, Block, Low Punch, High Punch (UMK3). Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold Special Moves *'Missile:' Down, Back, LP. *'Back Breaker:' BLK (In air near opponent). *'Ground Pound:' Forward, Forward, Down, LK. *'Dash Punch:' Forward, Down, Back, LP. *'MultiSlam:' **LP (Close). **Hold RN + BLK + HK. **Hold HP + LP + LK. **Hold HP + BLK + LK. **Hold HP + LP + HK + LK. *'Weapon- Spiked Club:' Down, Forward, HP. Finishers *'Head Clap:' Back, Forward, Forward, Down, Block. (Close) *'Arm Rip:' (Hold Low Kick) Forward, Forward, Down, Forward, (Release Low Kick). (Sweep) *'Prison Stage Fatality:' Forward, Forward, Back, Low Kick. *'Goro's Lair Stage Fatality:' Forward, Forward, Back, High Punch. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Special Moves *'Ground Pound:' Forward, Forward, Down, 3. *'Machine Gun:' Back, Forward, 4. *'Piston Punch:' Down, Forward, 1. Finishers *'Head Stomp:' Down, Forward, Forward, Down, 2. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Special Moves *'Ground Pound:' Down, Forward, 1. *'Machine Gun:' Back, Forward, 4. *'Piston Punch:' Down, Up, 3. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Special Moves *'Gun Runner:' Back, Back, 1. *'Power Fist:' Down, Back, 2. **Hit 1 or 2 after the punch for an extra hit. *'Blinding Light:' Down, Back, 1. *'Rocket Blast:' Down, Back, 3. *'Double Rocket Blast:' Down, Back, 3, Down, Back, 4. *'Gotcha Grab:' Forward, Forward, 2. **Tap 2 for extra hits. *'Ground Pound:' Down, Down, 4. Fatalities *'Air Machine Gun:' Back, Forward, Forward, 2. *'Head Smash:' Forward, Forward, Back, Back, 3. Mortal Kombat (2011) Special Moves *'Energy Wave:' Down, Back, 2. *'Dash Punch:' Down, Forward, 2. *'Ground Pound (Close):' Down, Back, 3. *'Ground Pound (Medium):' Down, Forward, 3. *'Ground Pound (Far):' Down, Back, Forward, 3. *'Overhead Smash:' Down, Up, 4. *'Gotcha Grab:' Down, Forward, 1. *'Air Gotcha Grab:' Down, Back, 1. *'Back Breaker (Anti Air):' 2 + 4 (While in the air). *'Quad Slam:' Throw, 1 + 4, 2 + 3, 2 + 4, 1 + 2 + 3 + 4. Enhanced Moves X-Ray *'Briggs Bash:' Flip Stance + 5. Finishers *'Smash and Grab:' Back, Forward, Forward, Back, 2. (Close) *'Three Points!:' Forward, Forward, Back, Down, 3. (Sweep) *'Stage Fatality:' Down, Forward, Down, 1. (Close) *'Babality:' Down, Down, Down, 3. (Jump) Category:Movesets Category:Walkthroughs Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides